


Only lose yourself in me

by DreamingQueen



Series: Junjou Sekai [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki was on a field trip with his class, a nice change from their normal lectures and a one time occasion with their normal teacher being sick and the one filling in loving trips with school classes.<br/>He hadn't been that happy when he heard it would only be a trip to a nearby town he could visit anytime he wanted and not something more interesting like a museum but he was happy non the less.<br/>Too bad he got lost. Too bad Usami heard that. Too bad no one would be able to stop the bear-loving author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only lose yourself in me

Misaki loved school trips. He loved them because they were usually a good learning experience and he could have fun seeing new things at the same time, not only sitting inside a room all day.  
So when the substitute teacher announced they'd go to a field trip the following week all of the students were overjoyed, even more so when they heard they'd visit a neighbouring town. Misaki had hoped for a museum or something like that but was happy non the less since the trip included learning something about that towns history, seemingly something interesting had taken place there in the past. He didn't know about that so it was nice learning and also seing it, since even though it was so close - a half an hour train ride - he had never once been there. For some reason he'd only ever been to the town in the other direction. 

So, getting home that day the first thing he had to do, carefully, was telling Usami about all of that. Somehow he just had that feeling that the author wouldn't like the idea - and was right. His landlord didn't want him to go, saying something about classmates that hid their true intentions and would see that as a chance, but Misaki managed - somehow - to convince him. With a lot of bribing of his favourite food and a new bear he hadn't had in his collection. 

 

But now he was standing here. In that town, on the day of their trip, looking at a street sign trying to figure out just where he was. How had he even managed to get sepperated from all the others? He had only thought about Usami, how he would maybe like it here and how it was a place to possible my visit together to make memories since it wasn't far away too, and then... His class wasn't small and a big group of people walking together couldn't be overseen, right? So how had he wandered off to some place who-knows-where? The signs weren't helping him any as well since he didn't know this town at all and he seemed to be in a housing area with no stores whatsoever. He had considered ringing a doorbell and asking whoever went to get it where he was but he really didn't want to bother the strangers living here. And - just his luck - the battery of his cell phone was empty and it went dead fifteen minutes ago.  
Sighing he decided he'd just have to continue walking until he either found a store or a big group of students. 

 

"What?!" Usami stood up from his sitting position on the chair inside his office at home, causing it to fall over in the process and scare an unexpecting Aikawa who had come for the manuscript. "Misaki is missing? How could you lose him?! No wait, I don't care anymore right now - no, there is no need to call his relatives since I am assigned to look after him - he only has a brother who is in Osaka, it wouldn't do any good anyways. I'm on my way there now!" Ending the call he started making his way downstairs and then towards the door.  
"Wait, sensei! What about the-"  
"Misaki is missing, he was on a school trip and his teacher just called! They haven't been able to find or contact him for almost two hours now, and remember one thing!" Usami stopped in his tracks, looking at Aikawa seriously. "Misaki will always be more important than work!" With that he resumed his walking out of his apartment and set his goal to be his car. Train would be slower and he could look faster if he drove.  
"Ah- sensei!" Aikawa stopped in front of a now closed entrance door. "... Misaki, lost? And here I thought you'd be to old to get lost at one point. Well, I guess I'll look after the house, no use in going there if I don't have a car and sensei is looking anyways.." With that she set on proofreading what was done so she would have less work afterwards. 

Usami didn't care if he was driving to fast or not - he drove fast but not careless, he didn't want Misaki to suffer giving himself the fault of things he couldn't control again - he just wanted to get to his smaller lover. He'd had a feeling g this trip wouldn't be a good idea so he and wanted to forbid it, it after Misaki pursuing him that long and much and seeing as he really wanted to go... Usami knew he couldn't - shouldn't look him up. Even if he wanted to, to protect him from any possible harm. But Misaki was old enough and his own person, he could take care of himself - and still got lost. So much about being careful and not doing anything stupid.  
With as fast as he was going he reached the town in half the time he usually would and started driving slower right away, looking left and right for the brunette. The most surreal thoughts came to his mind - what if he'd been kidnapped? What if he was sitting somewhere, crying, all alone? What if worse - but he shoved them to the back of his mind and concentrated on the search. Sometimes when he saw someone walking past he'd stop, asking if they'd seen a male brunette who'd seemed lost, but didn't get anything from the locals.  
Usami hated this town. 

Misaki sighed, looking towards the sky. The sun had wandered and he knew it was getting later by the second. It wasn't nighttime yet, but be was sure this was the time the class was supposed to get back.  
They surely would've noticed he was missing by now. And it had started as such a nice trip, too. He hoped he hadn't ruined everyone's mood and they'd had fun. 

Turning right next he took a quick look at the street he was in now - finally, stores! He didn't know why he hadn't met anyone on his way through first the housing and then a park area bit he supposed those had just been the quieter parts of town, combined with the fact that it was school as well as working hours. He had followed a begger for a short while as well because he had claimed he'd seen his class somewhere but had realised the man was drunk fast, so he went on his way alone again, only then realising he had backtracked quiet a bit and had to walk the same way for a third time. And he also realised just how many streets this town had - it was a labyrinth!  
Though he did suppose that was what anyone who got lost and didn't know the area would think.  
There were stores in view though, so he didn't have to worry too much anymore. There was a flow of people now too. He could ask anyone for a phone or directions. 

In the back Misaki heard the wheels of a car shrieking when the driver had to be stepping on the breaks pretty hard and some passerbys screamed in surprise, but before Misaki could turn around and look behind him to where the noise was coming from he felt two arms wrap themselves around him and he was pulled back into a warm body. 

"Wai- who-!" He wanted to ask who it was and what they wanted when he looked at the arms and felt the familiarity of lips against his neck. "U-usagi-san - wait, were in public-!"  
"I don't care." He continued nuzzling the others neck. "You promised to be careful. You promised nothing would happen."  
"D-did my teacher call you?!" Misaki was surprised and shocked at this - so they had noticed, and, unable to find him, contacted his guardian. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, just, I turned around and the others were gone. I didn't mean for it to happen and I was just about to ask for directions or a phone, since mine went dead because the battery was empty."  
"I don't care." Usami grabbed Misaki, pulling him towards the car and throwing him onto the drivers seat. "Yes? Usami speaking, I just wanted to tell you I found him and am taking him home now. Yes, please forgive the trouble, yes..." He'd taken out his phone and Misaki could only guess it was the substitute teacher he was speaking with.  
"....listen, I really am sorry." Misaki poutet slightly but still meant what he said.  
"I don't doubt that. Just..." Usami was driving towards their home. "...I was really worried when they said they lost sight and contact with you." Then he went from sincere to annoyed. "How could you get so distracted as to get lost anyways?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"You had to realise the others were leaving, there's no one who wouldn't with a group that big!"  
"It wasn't intentional!"  
"You even went and wandered off from the spot the others last saw you - any normal person would first try to call someone and then wait there so he could be found!"  
"I said I'm sorry!" Misaki raised his voice. "It was your fault anyways! Just because I was thinking how it would be a nice place to visit and make some memories and hoping you'd like that too, and -" when he realised what he was saying it was already too late, Usamis eyes were wide and there was no way to talk himself out of this anymore. "No- you know, what I meant was, just - I-I didn't mean...!"  
"Misaki." Usami had pulled over, letting his car come to a stand at the side of the road as to not hinder the traffic. Or cause an accident. "Misaki..." He pulled the other over, kissing him softly first and getting more and more passionate. "I'm happy." When he pulled away, eyes locked with his love, he wasn't able to contain that sincere smile.  
"I-I..." He wasn't able to say a lot before he was pulled into an other kiss.  
"Let's go there again sometime to do just that. Make memories with my beloved Misaki."  
"U-usagi-san.."  
"I love you. Misaki." With that he pulled the other in one kiss after the other, not quiet going further than that -yet. Since they were where everyone could see them. "But," he pulled away, looking the other deeply in the eyes. "don't ever get lost again. No matter the reason. And if you have to get lost..." He resumed his small, loving kisses. "Then let yourself get lost in me."  
"H-...haaaa?!" Misaki, completely red now, more than he was before, didn't know what else to say. Didn't get the chance to either, because no matter how hard he tried, he just could never resist this man. The man that was kissing and holding him so lovingly, yet so passionately. He was glad even Usami had enough dignity to just take him right there.  
But... Maybe it was okay. To lose himself in the other, that is. Just.... Just sometimes. Very rarely. 

 

Omake:

"Senseiii!! The manuscript, it's getting late and the deadline is this evening!!"  
"You know, I heard there is a great hotel in that town." Usami shut his phone and turned the car over to change the direction from droving home to driving back to that town.  
"Wh- no! Do your job Usagi-san!!"  
"This is perfect. Tomorrow you have no school and your phone is dead so no one will be able to bother us and there is no reason to say no for you."  
"There is! Don't cause Aikawa-san so much trouble, do your work! Usagi-saaaaan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just a little thing that came to mind. Hope you enjoyed. I know it makes not that much sense in some places but, hey, I'm the author. I decide.  
> ...yeah. 
> 
> As always excuse spelling and grammar since english isn't my first language.


End file.
